Harry Potter Year 6
by Griffendorgal
Summary: this is my version of book 6 i am trying to write it true to the book so please R&R. might take me a while to update and finnish. GEPA review. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
1. Back at the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Though I wish I did. I'd be rich =)  
  
He had been stuck in the Dursley's house for three tedious weeks, but it wasn't as bad as it normally was though. The Dursleys were terrified of the witches and wizards in the order coming to their house so they had given him more leeway. He was not getting many letters telling him anything useful because of fear of the owls being intercepted but his friends were still writing to him to cheer him up. He still missed Sirius though and he doubted if he would ever stop missing him.  
  
He was going to the Weasley's soon. He had no doubt of that. He just wished he knew exactly when. The hardest part of waiting at the Dursleys was that he never knew what was going to happen, and when it was going to happen.  
  
" Harry, get up now?" asked Aunt Petunia from downstairs. " Its almost nine, you lazy boy."  
  
" O.K., I'm up," replied Harry. The fact was that he had been up since dawn. His scar woke him up for the fifth time since he got back to the Dursley's. But that was not unusual anymore. Since the return of Voldemort a year ago his scar has been prickling at varying intensities according to Voldemort's mood or if he was close to Harry.  
  
" Well then, get down here and eat and do your chores," said Aunt Petunia impatiently.  
  
Harry was still in Dudley's second bedroom but it was not as crowded as it had been. All of the broken toys had been removed and gotten rid of. His trunk and everything else he owned were able to fit with plenty of room to spare. He had gotten all of his homework done the first week of the holidays so he would have the rest of the summer to do what he wanted. It took him the entire week though. He just hopped it was no a sign of how much homework they would be getting in the next year. The results of his O.W.L.s should be coming soon, but he was not worried about them because he thought he would do fine.  
  
Harry went down to have breakfast when he realized there was a letter next to his plate. Nobody else seemed to notice since they were all watching Dudley open his presents. Of course, how could he forget, today was Dudley's birthday. When he picked up the letter he recognized the writing on the envelope. His heart leapt. It was from Dumbledor. Maybe now he would find out some things, but the letter felt really thin. It was odd though that Dumbledor was using Muggle post. He wanted to wait until later to open it, away from the Dursleys but curiosity was killing him. He slowly opened it. There was a really long letter from Dumbledor.  
  
Harry,  
I hope you are well but there is something I did not think about when I talked to you at the end of the year. And this is the easiest, safest way I can communicate with you. Please read the entire letter through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: End of Chapter one. please R&R . depending on the reviews I'll consider writing more =) 


	2. The Letter

Thanx for all the feedback. =D I really appreciated it. Sry about the length of the chapters. Im really bad at writing. Another reason the chaps r so short is because I like leaving it in suspense. If u have any feedback I would love to hear it. =D thanx for reading. I hope this chap is better. If not please let me know and ill try to fix it. =D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but I sure wish I did. Id be rich if I actually did =D!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Letter  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you are well but there is something I did not think about when I talked to you at the end of the year. And this is the easiest, safest way I can communicate with you. As the Floo Network is being monitored, and owls can be intercepted. Please read the entire letter through.  
  
The Dursleys house is no longer as safe for you as I would like. I should have realized this a year ago when you told me what happened in the maze. I actually did realize it but it was thrown completely out of my head by the fact that Lord Voldemort was back. I was so preoccupied in trying to alert people to the fact that Voldemort had indeed returned I pushed out the details that should have been important at that time, your safety. I had put your safety aside to alert other people to Voldemort's return. Fortunately we were all saved from a dreadful predicament by Voldemort's obsession in gaining the prophecy. Have you noticed the error yet? In the graveyard during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament when Voldemort regained his body he took some of your blood. Voldemort now shares your blood, your mother's blood. The blood that has given you the strongest protection anyone could offer you against Voldemort. And he proved that point when he touched you. It still offers you some protection but not as much as it has. You still have to return to your Aunt and Uncle's house once a year but it should be at different times, so Voldemort will not know when you go.  
  
I'm sure you are wondering what Voldemort has been doing. As far as we know Voldemort has been lying low and gathering more supporters. The Order has been trying to prevent him from gathering as many supporters as he had before, but he has rallied the dementors, some of the giants, and many more witches and wizards.   
  
So now about going to the Weasley's this summer. I think it would be a good idea if you spent another week here before going. I have written to your Aunt and Uncle as well as the Weasleys about this.  
  
Also another point. I would like you to continue with Occlumency. And no, this time Professor Snape will not be teaching you. I will be teaching you. When you arrive at school we will arrange a time and place.  
  
Also about the D.A. The club may continue but you may want to switch the meeting place and time. But that is entirely up to you. Also I would like you to not have the name stand for Dumbledore's Army. We don't want the Ministry of Magic to get the wrong impression. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has graciously offered to help you. I think you will accept their help when you find out who it is. I would also advise expanding the club and allowing any one else whom would like to join. And yes even Slytherins. We must start to work on peace between the houses if we are to keep Hogwarts united.   
  
You will be glad to hear your lifetime ban on Quidditch has been lifted. You are now back on the team a Seeker. As you are aware Angelina Johnson has graduated from Hogwarts so you are now Captain. You will also need to find two chasers.   
  
You did extraordinarily well on you O.W.L.s. I am very proud of you. You got one of the highest scores in the year.  
  
Enjoy the rest of the holidays Harry. I will see you when you arrive back at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry read and re read the letter three times through to make sure he read everything properly. He actually sort of knew what was going on now. He was not being left in the dark this year. He was going to the Weasleys in about a week. He still had to take Occlumency, but it would be with Dumbledore instead of Snape.   
  
The Dursleys probably were not very happy by the fact that he would be at their house for different parts of the year instead of at the beginning of the summer. Harry was not too happy about that either. He could end up at the Dursleys during Christmas one year. Maybe sometime he could invite Ron or Hermione over, but the Dursleys would blow up if he even mentioned a broomstick let alone other witches or wizards. That plan was useless.   
  
Harry was not sure though if he wanted to continue with the D.A. now that he was able to play Quidditch again his time would be taken up with practice, Occlumency, and homework. He had no doubt that all of the teachers would be swamping them with homework. He wondered at the identity of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.  
  
He was curious about his O.W.L. scores. He thought he had done fairly well but he did not expect to get one of the highest results in the year. Hermione certainly got the highest. She always did the best. He was really happy about the praise from Dumbledor.   
  
While he was reading the letter the Dursley's had noticed that he had come down and they were yelling at him to get breakfast ready.   
  
He made deftly made breakfast. His mind was on other things. Namely Voldemort. Voldemort had not made any big attacks since he appeared at the Ministry of Magic at the end of last year. Dumbledore had said Voldemort had been lying low and still trying to gather supporters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Please R&R. I wouldn't mind some feed back. Sry the chaps r so short. Im no good at writing : D 


	3. OWLs

Thanx for all the feedback. I really appreciated it. Sry about the length of the chapters. One reason the chaps r so short is because I like leaving it in suspense. If u have any feedback I would love to hear it. thanx for reading. I hope this chap is better. If not please let me know and ill try to fix it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are JK Rowling's, but I sure wish I did. Id be rich if I actually did !!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.W.L.s  
  
Harry spent the week counting down the days until he left the Dursleys. He had received another letter from Mrs. Weasley. This time it was not covered in stamps like the previous letter from the Weasleys'. The letter was fairly short and to the point he was leaving tomorrow, Monday. The Weasleys' had gotten a new car over the summer and Mr. Weasley was coming to get him sometime in the afternoon. His Aunt and Uncle were not happy about the fact that Mr. Weasley was coming again. They apparently still remembered the occasion where Mr. Weasley had destroyed half their living room. When the letter arrived Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had a big argument over it. Uncle Vernon was against letting Harry go. But when Aunt Petunia brought up the fact that they were in danger as long as Harry was around brought his Uncle to his senses, and he wanted Harry out as soon as possible. Harry had heard all of this when he was sneaking down to the kitchen to get some food late at night. Aunt Petunia still kept everyone on a strict diet, but it was having no effect on Dudley, since he kept eating Harry's food.  
  
Harry had just gotten up when he heard an owl fly into his window. He was wondering whom it was from since the Daily Prophet had arrived already. He went to the window and opened it to let the owl in. The owl flew in to his room and perched on his desk patiently waiting for Harry to untie the letter. The letter had the Hogwarts seal so he guessed that it was his O.W.L. scores. As soon as Harry took the letter off the owl it flew away. When he opened the letter his guess was confirmed. It was in fact his owl scores.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
The grading system is as follows:  
  
Passing: O- Outstanding E- Exceeds Expectations A- Acceptable Failing: P- Poor D-Dreadful  
  
The results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are as follows:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- O Care of Magical Creatures- O Potions- O Transfiguration-E Charms-E Herbology-E Astronomy-A Divination-A Occlumency-A History of Magic-P  
  
You have achieved a total of nine O.W.L.s.  
  
He had gotten nine O.W.L.s. Harry was surprised that Occlumency appeared and he was surprised that he did fairly well on it. He was also surprised that he only got one Poor, and that he got an Outstanding in Potions. The letter continued:  
  
In accordance with the career advice you received during the school year hear is a list of subjects you need to take are:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Transfiguration Charms Potions Occlumency  
  
Subjects that are recommended but are not necessary are: Care of Magical Creatures Muggle Studies Herbology  
  
For Auror training you must achieve at least five N.E.W.T.s in your seventh year, and then after you leave school you will be required by the Ministry to under go a series of character and aptitude tests.  
  
The list of schoolbooks you will need for your courses next year will be mailed out later in the holidays.  
  
Have a good rest of the summer.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Just great he still had to take Potions if he wanted to become an Auror. He was not looking forward to another two years with Snape. He was sure Snape would not be happy about that, or his high grades on his O.W.L.s, either. Snape was sure to treat him even more unfairly than before, if that was even possible.  
  
"Harry, get down here and get breakfast ready," yelled Aunt Petunia from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right down," Harry yelled back. He hurriedly threw on some clothes that had once been Dudley's. He ran down the steps and jumped down the last six. He went into the kitchen and started to prepare a breakfast of eggs and bacon listlessly.  
  
"What do you think you are doing boy?" asked Aunt Petunia. "We are having flapjacks today. We have no bacon, if you haven't noticed." They had eggs and bacon so often that Harry had not even bothered to check.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll make flapjacks," replied Harry. Harry always made breakfast because his breakfasts turned out perfect every time, but the Dursleys never actually said that. They just need an excuse to make him do work.  
  
After breakfast was finished and Harry had done the dishes, he went back up to his room to write a few letters to his friends. When he arrived at his room he found out that his friends had already written to him inquiring about his O.W.L. scores. Hermione's letter was long and detailed. She had gotten twelve O.W.L.s. and the highest in the year. She proceeded with an in depth report. Ron's letter was shorter than Hermiones but not by much. Ron had gotten seven O.W.L.s. He quickly wrote letters to each of them. He sent Hedwig out to deliver the letters as soon as she got back.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day packing, since he had nothing else to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Please Review. I wouldn't mind some feed back. Sry the chaps r so short. And sry I don't put in much dialogue. I don't like writing dialogue. 


	4. Leaving the Dursley

Thanx for all the feedback. I really appreciated it. Sry about the length of the chapters. One reason the chaps r so short is because I like leaving it in suspense. If u have any feedback I would love to hear it. thanx for reading. I hope this chap is better. If not please let me know and ill try to fix it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are J. K. Rowling's, but I sure wish I did. Id be rich if I actually did!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaving the Dursleys'  
  
Harry was woken up early the next day by Hedwig scratching on the window to be let in. Harry groggily got up and opened the window. She had a short reply from Ron and Hermione, since Hermione was at the Weasley's already. They had not written much because they were going to see him later today. Right as he was about to get back in bed the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet arrived. He paid the five Knuts to the owl, and as soon as it received its payment it left. Harry skimmed the paper but there was nothing unusual in it. There were still plenty of hysterical letters claiming people had seen Death Eaters, or Voldemort around. The full on attack from Voldemort had not started yet.  
  
Harry spent the morning doing chores and listening to his Aunt bossing him around and criticizing his work, for lack of nothing better to do. He would soon be leaving the Dursleys', and he would not have to put up with them for the rest of the summer. He did not know exactly what time Mr. Weasley was coming to get him.  
  
The doorbell rang right as the Dursleys and Harry were sitting down to lunch. "Harry go answer the door," said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied. When Harry opened the door standing face to face with Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and Professor Lupin, standing there in Muggle clothes.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Moody," said Harry surprised. "I thought only Mr. Weasley was coming to get me."  
  
"Well we decided that you wouldn't mind seeing us, so we decided to come along and keep you guys company. We are actually driving all the way there. And we also wanted to make sure that there was no problem getting you away from the Muggles," replied Moody. Moody was being his typical, cynical self, being an Auror.  
  
"Hey boy! What's taking you so long!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.  
  
"They are in the kitchen having lunch. I'll go get my stuff while you guys go in and talk to them. Be right back," said Harry. He remembered the last time these three people had talked to his Uncle. He went upstairs to get his stuff. He couldn't hear them from his room, which was surprising because whenever a witch or wizard came near him he started to have a yelling fit. He must have learned by now that it did no good, because he never succeeded in achieving anything. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and dragged them downstairs. He left his stuff in the hallway and went into the kitchen.  
  
His relatives were cowering like usual from the wizards. They still had not gotten used to having wizards around. The wizards however were settled right in and enjoying lunch and having a conversation, completely oblivious to the Dursleys, like they had been there forever.  
  
"I've gotten my stuff and brought it down," said Harry.  
  
"Well then, go put it into the car. What are you waiting for, boy," replied Moody not enjoying the interruption in his lunch.  
  
"Yes. Get your stuff out of hear as soon as possible," added Uncle Vernon obviously yearning for the wizards to be out of his house, so none of the neighbors would notice and he wouldn't have to explain anything.  
  
"Alright. I'll be right back," retorted Harry wanting to use magic to carry his trunk out to the car, but not being able to use magic, because of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, left him no choice but to carry his trunk. He went back to his trunk and Hedwig's cage where he left them in the hallway and found that they were not there. He ran back into the kitchen. "My trunk is gone!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Please Review. I wouldn't mind some feed back. Sry this chap is so short. 


	5. A New Gift

Thanx for all the feedback. I really appreciated it. Sry about the length of the chapters. One reason the chaps r so short is because I like leaving it in suspense. If u have any feedback I would love to hear it. thanx for reading. I hope this chap is better but I had a little trouble w/ it. If not please let me know and ill try to fix it. Sry this took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are J. K. Rowling's, but I sure wish I did. Id be rich if I actually did!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A New Gift  
  
"What!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley anxiously.  
  
"Harry, what do you mean gone?" asked Professor Lupin.  
  
"What I mean is, it's gone. It's not where I left it, out in the hall," said Harry exasperatedly. How could they not get such a simple concept?  
  
"Calm down everyone. Harry, what did you do with it?" asked Moody calmly, which was unusual compared to his usual paranoid self.  
  
"I didn't do anything with it. When I went out there it was gone."  
  
"You were wishing you didn't have to carry it, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. But what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"You made it go into the trunk. That's where it is now. You can go out and check if you want to," said Moody.  
  
"I don't understand. How could I do magic without a wand?" asked Harry bewildered.  
  
"It's a special type of magic, called Cerebellancy, that not many can do. And when they can do it, and typically only children can do it, and the gift usually leaves the person before they turn twelve. On rare occasions select people are able to maintain the gift their entire life," answered professor Lupin.  
  
"Have you ever done anything like this before?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Er...yeah. A couple times before I found out I was a wizard.  
  
"Did you ever do it after you started school?"  
  
"Er...yeah. I did do it a couple times after I started school."  
  
"I see," said Professor Lupin. "You will have to take lessons for this you know. You have to be able to control it. Yes another class but I think you will manage. It is a useful gift if you are still planing to become an Auror."  
  
Great. That's all he needed. Another class. How on earth was he ever going to survive the year? He wasn't Hermione who could take all the classes offered to her and still manage to do everything easily.  
  
"How did you know I wanted to become an Auror?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall told us. She told us about the entire Career Advice conversation and we are all willing to help you, but now that the ministry finally believes us I don't think there will be a problem," supplied Professor Lupin when no one else wanted to.  
  
"Er...could you get out of my kitchen and leave us alone!?" asked Uncle Vernon very irritatedly. Harry had completely forgotten about the Dursleys. They probably had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Alright we're leaving. See you sometime," Harry replied wanting to leave as soon as possible and never return. He had had enough of the Dursleys for one summer.  
  
They went out to the car, which Mr. Weasley had expanded like the Ford Anglia so you could not tell from the outside that you could fit a dozen people comfortably. Harry and Ron had crashed the Ford Anglia into the Womping Willow on their way to school for their second year at Hogwarts.  
  
On their way to the Burrow they had mainly talked about Quidditch. Harry couldn't wait to get back on a broom. But he was Captain of the Griffindor House Team this year. He was in charge. He made the plays. He needed to build up the team since it had lost all three Chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson, and the two human Bludgers who played Beaters, Fred and George Weasley. The line up was Ron as Keeper, Ginny as Chaser, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as Beaters, and he, Harry as Seeker. That left two open spots for Chasers. He would have to hold tryouts.  
  
When Harry walked into the Burrow he was pelted by welcomings. It looked like every Weasley and many people who were in the Order were there.  
  
"Hello Harry. It's wonderful to see you again," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry. Have you seen our latest invention yet? They are little lightning bolts that actually shock you. You can adjust the force of the shock; so on people you don't like you can make the force really strong. Inspired by the person who helped us achieve our dreams. Thanks ever so much for the money Harry, it has really helped," said Fred enthusiastically.  
  
"Where is Percy?" Harry asked.  
  
"He is still hasn't come to his senses. He still thinks you and Dumbledore are insane. He won't even listen to Fudge. Mum is still upset about it though so I wouldn't mention Percy around here," replied George disgustedly.  
  
"Ok. One more question. Why is everybody here?"  
  
"Is your memory ok. I would think you of all people would know. Tomorrow is the thirty first of July," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh sorry. I forgot tomorrow was my birthday. I was just so anxious to get away from the Dursleys I did not realize what day it was," replied Harry. He completely forgot about his birthday. "This is the first birthday I will be celebrating away from the Dursleys, not that they've ever celebrated it."  
  
"Well then, we must make this a special one then. You will be sixteen," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Please Review. I wouldn't mind some feed back. Sry the chaps r so short. And sry I don't put in much dialogue. I don't like writing dialogue. I really have no idea where this is going. I'm writing as ideas pop into my head. 


End file.
